White Witch
The White Witch is an enemy in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. She is encountered in the Ivory Tower and serves as the first and second of the three boss fights that make up the finale. Information :Genus: Nobilia :Resistance: None :Elemental Weakness: None :Tricks: Pillars of Darkness, Star Bolt, Fallen Star, Nightshade :Wrathful Rush, Harrowing Horns, Death Drop, Annihilation :Items Dropped: None :Location: Ivory Tower Strategy First Stage The fight against Cassiopeia isn't too easy, but since she has a low amount of HP, it's important not to fight too defensively either. Cassiopeia will attack either offensively or defensively depending on the color of her stripes. Red indicated an offensive stance, while blue marks a defensive stance. When regular fighting is going on, as Oliver, just use Mornstar. If in chance mode, go All-Out Attack to save MP. You'll want to perform All-Out Attacks when there's little risk of getting hurt by Cassiopeia's most powerful attack, Fallen Star, against which you'll always want to defend (and have an All-Out Defense already going). If Cassiopeia has her blue stripes on, certainly use All-Out Attacks; conversely, if her red stripes show, play defensively and use All-Out Defense along with healing. As soon as Fallen Star is being prepared, Defend yourself against it to minimize the hurt. Her other attacks are fairly strong, but not nearly as worrisome. Star Bolt is easily defended against, her physical attacks can be avoided by casting spells from a distance, and Pillars of Darkness is a powerful attack but you can see where it's going to hit. Do be sure to defend against it if possible. Nightshade is actually a change in temper, and you'll want to go All-Out while she casts this, but afterward it's best to keep playing defensively until the end of the battle. As the end of the fight draws nearer, heal your party's HP and MP with healing items, because the second battle begins right after this one. Second Stage This fight is likely to last much longer than the previous, if only because of the White Witch's big leap in terms of HP. Lick your wounds from the previous fight, but only after defending against the possible first move the witch may prepare; Death Drop. This is a nasty and greatly damaging attack that hits everyone in the area nearby. Same as last time, when regular fighting is going on, as Oliver, just use Mornstar. If in chance mode, go All-Out Attack to save MP. Winning this battle becomes easier when you know that the offensive/defensive stance carries over in this battle, so play offensively when her stripes are blue, and defensively when her stripes are red. You'll also want watch out for Annihilation. The White Witch will first radiate red and charge up, then leap back and perform the beam, which moves around the area. It's possible to cancel or avoid it by standing beside her, but if that fails, definitely try to defend against it. Winning the battle is easier if you take things easy. Don't go in for that quick win and keep your distance, spamming medium spells like Arrow of Light with Oliver. The Witch will likely chase you around the field, allowing the others to get in some damage while you spam magic and heal whenever necessary with spells or provisions. Videos Category:Walkthrough Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Females Category:Bosses in Wrath of the White Witch Category:Magic Users